


To Meet You Again Like This

by joanc24



Series: Won't Let Go [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Friends, POV Stiles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hauls Derek away from the store before they decide to call security and heads for an alley he saw on his walk over. As he flees the scene with Derek all he can think is, holy crap Derek is here!</p><p>Derek is here and he just saved Stiles by punching Jackson without even giving it a thought. The Lord loves Stiles, he did something awesome in his past life and this is him getting repaid. Damn it if Stiles doesn’t take this chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet You Again Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is Stiles POV of the story 'Don't Let Him Go'.

Moving to New York had it’s ups and downs for Stiles, but what doesn’t, really? Stiles got an awesome job opportunity, that he just wasn’t getting back home, working for one of the top advertising companies in New York. Sure, it’s an assistant position, but he’s confident about reaching the top. He moved into a small studio apartment that’s surprisingly within his price range as long as he starts cooking for himself and lays off take out for a couple of months. Also, taking the subway to work was a breeze and he enjoyed jogging in Central Park.

Downside of moving to New York? Not having anybody. His dad and Scott are back in Beacon Hills, Lydia has been living in LA for 2 years, Allison is traveling with her dad and Isaac around Europe and Kira’s still at Berkeley finishing her grad program. The only one he knows that lives here is that son of a lizard Jackson and there’s no way he would ever reach out to him unless it was to fucking pummel him for what he did. Now, when Stiles thinks of pummeling someone he means throw anything he can find at his target and hope to scar their ugly dickface. Let it be known that Stiles is a sweet tender, yet sometimes rough if the moment calls for it, lover not a fighter. Though now that Stiles thinks about it, Derek went to NYU. Maybe he stuck around? Stiles didn’t see him around town the last time he went home to see his dad, but that doesn’t mean he moved to Beacon Hills or not.

Huh, Derek? Gosh, that takes Stiles back. High school was some of the best years of Stiles life, but also the worst. Years of pining after the jock that stood up for him on freshman year when some asshole seniors decided to mess with the sheriff’s kid. Only to be confronted by Derek, as a freshmen also, who didn’t take their shit and wasn’t afraid to use his impressive body build for a 15 year old to intimidate them away. It always amazed Stiles how Derek, who looked all tough and mean, could be so sweet and shy. He was one of Beacon Hills star players and maintain a spot amongst the school’s top ten highest GPA's. You either wanted him or wanted to be him. Yet, he would blush every time somebody complimented him and stutter when nervous.

Stiles remembers the time of the horrible Hale House fire during his sophomore year. How he was snooping around his dad’s office during the weekend, trying not to die of boredom, when suddenly he could hear people shouting all throughout the police station. Officers following protocol coming in and out of the station’s doors. He stayed in the office not wanting to be in the way and waited it out. An hour later his dad found him sprawled on the couch of the office half asleep. Behind his dad was a figure covered by a soot and a shock blanket. As soon as Stiles saw that it was none other than Derek he fell his chest tighten with fear.

“De—Derek?” He got up the couch and gestured for Derek to sit down. Stiles looked over at his dad, but he just shook his head and nodded over to Derek.

“Come sit, boy. I’m gonna go get you some water and maybe a sandwich.” The sheriff helped Derek, who merely moved like a puppet without strings and a blank face, sit down on the couch.

As soon as he left Stiles sat next to Derek on the couch, but wasn’t sure what to do or even say. He didn’t know what happened, but he recognize the face of someone who just lost loved ones. Stiles noted how tight Derek clenched his fists on the blanket by his knees and decided to at least try something. He slowly hovered his hand above Derek’s letting him know his intentions so he could react accordingly, but Derek surprised him by tightly clasping his hand in his own.

“Their dead.” Derek whispered as a lone tear escaped him. “My parents their de—“ That's when he began to sobbed. Stiles gathered him in his arms and held him for so long until his sobs died out and Derek fell asleep out of exhaustion. 

Afterwards, Stiles kept in constant contact with Derek. Helped him with his grief by talking it out and sharing stories of his late mother. Sometimes Derek would come by his house or sit with him during lunch and just talked and talked. To others it would of seem like a normal thing between friends, but Stiles knew Derek preferred to listen to others than to talk much. But, with Stiles he could be himself.

It was while their friendship developed that Stiles realized he didn’t think of Derek even remotely the same as he thought of Scott. With Scott every thing felt easy peasy. No worries or insecurities. While with Derek, Stiles would often question if Derek thought he was funny or even cute. It became a revelation to him that the guy he had admired since the moment he learned of him, unknowingly opened up a part of Stiles sexuality he hadn’t realized he had.

Derek started joining him for lunch and even tutored Stiles in Spanish. Stiles noted how Derek didn’t care about how his fellow jock mates would mock him for spending time with the loser sheriff’s kid and instead would berate them. Many times while they studied together, be it in the library or each others homes, Stiles would find himself often staring adoringly at Derek. The way he’s eyebrows would look even grumpier when concentrating, how he could never really decide the color of he’s eyes and he absolutely loved the way he would just light up every time he found a interesting subject.

Derek’s the one thing he truly regrets from high school. Not meeting him, of course, but that he never had the courage to put himself out there and be honest with Derek about his feelings. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he noticed the care Derek took with him. How he would open himself to Stiles in a way he didn’t see him do even with his best friend Boyd. Stiles remember how Derek’s little sister, Cora, would constantly mock them making kissy faces and Derek would laugh it up and play ignorant, but Stiles always noticed his redding ears. There were so many signs of mutual interest, but back then Stiles didn’t have the confidence he has now.

All the while Stiles ponders on the past he absentmindedly continues to do his grocery shopping. He picks up his sugar filled cereal and heads over to gather the ingredients for making his awesome chocolate chip and pumpkin muffins. Odd mixture, I know, but it taste divine and Stiles need a pick me up. Just as he finishes putting everything in the cart he hears that obnoxiously smug voice in the next aisle. The voice of the man who broke his best friend into pieces and Stiles saw red. He pushed his cart over to the next aisle while cutting open the flour bag with his keys. Next he opens the milk jug and eggs carton. He didn’t care if he got banned or arrested. He is not gonna miss this chance for retribution. There he is, Jackson Whittemore, standing by the fancy cheese and wine section of the store looking as pompous as ever. 

Stiles didn’t ponder a speech or introduction. He grabbed the milk jug and proceeded to spill it over Jackson’s head. The sudden wet coldness had Jackson shrieking like a girl, making him drop the bottle of wine his was holding onto his foot. Stiles didn’t waste anytime and continued his mission by covering Jackson in flour, making it stick to his whole form. Jackson managed to cover his eyes before the flour hit, so he was able to see who was attacking him.

“Stilinski? What the fu—“ He coughs flour out of his mouth. “The fuck you doing?” He yells. Jackson goes to grab Stiles only to slip face first to the floor.

“You know what I’m doing, you bastard!” Stiles exclaims as he grabs for the eggs. He starts throwing them at Jackson one at a time until the carton it’s empty and Jackson struggles to get up. When Stiles it’s done he takes out his phone and takes a couple of pictures of Jackson. He notices a kid at the end of the aisle recording everything on his found and points at him.

“I better see that in youtube in a couple of hours, kid!” He fists bumps and yelps when Jackson manages to grab him by the ankle.

“You won’t get away with this, you piece of shit!” Jackson tries to yell with his mouth covered in eggs and flour. An egg shell it’s stuck to his flour covered forehead making him look funny as shit.

“HA!” Stiles screams and stomps on Jackson’s hand to let him go. As soon as he does, Stiles flees. As he runs through the aisles heading towards the exit, of course, he’s gonna trip and fall all over a can display. 

Way to make an exit, Stilinski. Smooth. 

He rights himself and mutters apologies to the near by depressing looking employees thinking about the other mess their gonna have to clean up after Stiles and internally winces.

He turns around only to feel like his feet were knocked right under him. That’s Derek. Derek Rainbow Eyes Hale is standing wide-eyed right in front of Stiles. Wasn’t Stiles lost in thought of him a little bit ago. Is this really happening? Stiles chest puffs up with joy because it is.

“Derek? Derek Hale? Oh man, it’s so great to see you!” Derek still looks a bit shock to see Stiles, but who could blame him after seeing Stiles being he’s clumsy self making a mess. 

“STILINSKI! I’m gonna kill you, you prick!” Now that reminds Stiles of his original mess. Derek just might be his salvation!

“Derek, buddy!” Stiles sidles next to Derek and grabs him by the arm. “You still hit the gym like crazy, right? I mean, look at you! Of course you do!” Stiles glances around nervously, still holding onto Derek like a lifeline. “I’m gonna need a teeny little favor from you, big guy. You see that guy really wants to hurt me. Mind knocking him out so I can make my esc—“

“STIINSKI!” Shit. Stiles looks over to where Jackson is coming from fuming and unconsciously tightens his hold on Derek as he ducks behind. Let me remind you Stiles is a lover, not a fighter.

“I’m gonna break every single bone in your body, you fucker! Do you have any idea how much this outfit cost?” Jackson gets nearer and before he can spew another threat Derek’s fist is connecting itself with Jackson’s nose. Blood pours out of it as Jackson steps back from the force of the punch and Stiles is shocked, mostly overjoyed and slightly aroused.

Stiles hauls Derek away from the store before they decide to call security and heads for an alley he saw on his walk over. As he flees the scene with Derek all he can think is, holy crap Derek is here!

Derek is here and he just saved Stiles by punching Jackson without even giving it a thought. The Lord loves Stiles, he did something awesome in his past life and this is him getting repaid. Damn it if Stiles doesn’t take this chance!

“Oh man, now that escalated quickly!” Stiles leans against the building wall in the alley feeling winded, not because of the run but because of the fact that Derek is here with him. 

Stiles never even thought about how Derek could of change physically after all these years. He always thought of him and pictured high school Derek, not this rugged adonis standing before him. Derek had always been muscular, but not this buff. Don’t get Stiles started on the stubble though, he didn’t even knew he’d find that attractive until now. Although, Stiles is glad to see that Derek still has that adorable demeanor about him.

“So why did I have to punch that guy?” Stiles hears Derek ask, he looks confused but sounds amuse by all this.

“Yeah, sorry about getting you involve in that. Is your hand okay?” Stiles straightens up and reaches for Derek’s hand inspecting it for damage. Stiles looks up at Derek waiting for an answer with a smirk. He notices Derek’s redden ears, it his way of blushing. So cute.

“Uh, yeah it’s fine. Adrenaline and all that. Didn’t feel a thing.” Derek tries to sound aloof and offers Stiles a small smile in assurance. Stiles can’t help himself and hugs Derek.

“Damn, big guy. How long has it been? Since grad, right? Can’t believe it’s been so long. Look, there’s a diner two blocks from here that’s amazing. Wanna grab lunch and catch up?” Stiles holds Derek's arm while talking. He can’t let go of this opportunity. “Can’t say no, man. I gotta repay my night in shining armor!” He laughs out in a big way to cover up his nerves. Old insecurities about Derek’s feelings were resurfacing.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Derek responds and Stiles squeals like a fangirl on the inside. “Though there’s also a food truck not that far from here that serve great curly fries, I remember you love those.” Stiles smiles so wide his cheeks feel like their defying physical laws. Could this guy be any more perfect?

“You remember that? I can’t believe your even more adorable than you used to be. Well then, lead the way!” Stiles can full-blown start skipping with how excited he feels. Could this be considered their first date? Too soon?

“You still haven’t told me what that was back there.” Derek quirks his eyebrow at Stiles and even though it looks like innocent curiosity it also just looks downright flirty. That results in a sudden charge of ballsiness that makes Stiles act on it.

“Ha! That story, my man, it’s a dinner story. So, you free this Friday night?” Stiles winks at him as Derek looks shocked. “What? Surprise I would ask you out? Wish I had the guts to back in high school, but I was too insecure to do it. I mean, you were so gorgeous and shy I was never sure if you were interested.” Now it was Stiles who looked shy.

“I was!” Derek clears his throat and steps closer to Stiles as he speaks. “I almost asked you to prom a couple of times, but I thought you only had eyes for Lydia back then.” Will Stiles fleeting obsession with Lydia never be forgotten? Why does everybody always bring it up. He didn’t talk as much about her as the all say and Stiles will stand firm on that statement, thank you very much. Gonna have to prove it to Derek then.

“I lost interest in Lydia the moment I started fantasizing about pulling down your zipper instead of pulling up her top.” Derek widen eyes turn heated. “Plus, she’s the one that convince me to dance with you at prom. That was the highlight of my night.” Stiles steps closer to Derek with a heated gaze of his own. Derek’s eyes soften a bit and start focusing between Stiles’s eyes and his lips.

“Mine too. I guess we were just two dumb idiots back then. What about now, though? Care to give this a try now?” Derek reaches to cup Stiles grinning face with a smirk.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Stiles closes the distance between them with the kiss they both been waiting for. Stiles melts into Derek’s arms. 

He’s never letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post of prompts by toxixpumpkin on tumblr and decided to give it a go. Not much of a writer, but thought 'meh, why not?'.  
> Unbeta'd, so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Link to prompts post: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts


End file.
